New Feelings
by TheLegacy79
Summary: When Bumblebee is injured in a battle, Arcee thinks about her feelings towards the yellow and black mech. I suck at summarys just read please. This is a Bee/Arcee fic don't like don't read. Everybody thank Field Empathy for correcting me on my mistakes. She deserves a HUGE ice cream cone or whatever she likes. This story is NOT over!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

Bumblebee's Beeps

I don't own any characters except for any OC's that may or not show up. Hasbro owns all other characters.

The sun was setting in everyday peaceful Jasper, Nevada. However, it was a very different story for a certain blue femme.

"Optimus, I'm going to need some back up. There's too many of them to take on alone."

"This is Bumblebee, Optimus isn't here he's already on an energon scouting mission."

"Than get your aft over here and back me up!" The blue motorcycle exclaimed over the comlink.

"I'm on my way." 

Suddenly a green swirling portal appeared and a yellow and black muscle car ran out of it. The blue femme gave the mech covering fire while he ran to her side.

"Heard you needed some back up." The mech smirked at her

"Shut up and shoot soldier." The femme stated smirking back."

"Flank the Autobots and snuff out their sparks!" One of the drones yelled to the other soon-to-be-lifeless Decepticons.

The duo had taken cover behind a boulder large enough for them both. As they were firing at all of the Decepticons idiotic enough to peak around the corner of their cover, the muscle car noticed several of them begin to move behind boulders that were at the two Autobots' left and right.

"They're beginning to surround us Arcee." The yellow and black mech informed his partner.

"I know. We need a plan to evade them and get out of here."

The pair thought for a second doing their best at shooting and thinking at the same time. It was a long while before either of them had thought of something. Finally Arcee figured out a risky, yet good plan.

"Bumblebee, I need you to create a distraction so that I can take out the cons that are on our left. Once I clear out the area, we will be able to take cover there. Not only will we have a more advantageous position, but we will also have clear open space to fall back in case the tide doesn't turn our way."

Bumblebee, nervous about the risky plan, hesitantly nodded and then transformed into to his disguise mode. Ready to go out in the open and provide the distraction that Arcee needed.

"Go." Arcee stated.

Bumblebee immediately sped off into the open, zigzagging to avoid being shot. Just as all of the cons turned towards Bumblebee, Arcee began to do her part of the plan and take down any of the cons that were located to her left. When it was clear, Arcee turned to see Bumblebee in close combat with two Decepticons much larger than him. As she began to run towards him to help, she saw him take one down with a quick uppercut to the head. As soon as he turned to deal with the other one he felt a sharp pain in his abdominal area. Ignoring the pain he grabbed the con by the shoulder and punched him just under his chassis, making a deep dent in the armor. Bumblebee tried to remove his fist from the con to hit him yet again. When it didn't budge he thought quickly and transformed his wrist into his double barrel cannons and fired into the con's chassis. The con fell in a heap of burnt metal and dripping energon. Bumblebee fell to his knees in pain. His optics widened when he looked down to examine his injuries. An energy dagger was sticking out of his chassis and energon was practically gushing out.

"Oh my Primus! Bumblebee! Don't worry Bumblebee I'm gonna get you out of here."

"Ugh." The mech groaned in pain.

"Arcee to base, I need a ground bridge at my location ASAP! Bumblebee is injured!"

The green swirling portal appeared again in front of Arcee. She tried to pick up Bumblebee but soon realized that he was too heavy. She gave up in trying to pick him up and began to drag him to through the ground bridge.

"Arcee! What happened to Bumblebee? A red and white mech exclaimed.

"We were carrying out a plan and he got in a fist fight with a couple of cons bigger than him."

Ratchet picked up the smaller mech and carried him to a med table. Bumblebee was currently in stasis but he fidgeted a lot from the pain he could most likely still feel. Arcee was still shocked. She had never thought that this would happen to Bumblebee. Well, at least not again. It was a tough time when Bumblebee had lost his voice to Megatron. There was no one to lift the sadness and guilt of not coming any sooner off of the shoulders of those around. Bumblebee kept the others optimistic no matter the situation. He was also one of the last of the sparklings left. Just like Arcee. She had grown up with Bee and if she were to lose him she would be devastated. He was her best friend. Bumblebee was the light in the seemingly endless darkness. He was the one who she could talk to if she was having a hard time with her sometime nightmares of Cliffjumpeer in his dark energon state. He was everything to her. He meant so much to her. He was the one who could make even Unicron himself smile and laugh.

"Arcee, perhaps it would be best if you were to get some recharge. You've had a long day and the last thing we need is a half asleep warrior on the battlefield."

Arcee looked up to see that Ratchet was talking to her.

"Ratchet with all due respect I would think it better for me to be here instead to…you know keep an eye on Bumblebee. Besides you need it more than me we don't need an asleep medic on ground bridge duty." The blue femme stated.

A moment of silence passed before Ratchet answered her. He seemed to really hesitate in letting her stay here all night with no recharge.

"Well, if you insist I will let you stay. However if anything happens while I'm in recharge to Bumblebee, wake me up so I can make sure nothing is wrong. Well, besides his torn energon tank of course."

"No problem Ratchet."

As the medical officer walked away, Arcee began to think of all the good times she and Bee had while they were younglings. Like the time they painted Optimus completely white while he was in recharge. When they were finally caught Optimus seemed very disappointed at them. Bee took the fall for the entire thing, claiming that Arcee was trying to stop him from doing it but Bee went ahead and did it anyway.

Optimus wasn't angry but he gave Bumblebee a lecture to not do it again.

After Optimus was finished he walked away.

"Why did you take all the blame Bee?" Arcee questioned.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble 'Cee." The yellow mech answered.

After a long pause Arcee went up to Bumblebee and gave him a hug to show how grateful she was to him.

"Thanks Bee."

"Don't worry about it Arcee."

The femme came out of her daydream and looked at the muscle car on the med table, resting. He really was something. Taking on two bigger cons and winning. That was no easy feat to accomplish. She looked at him and realized that he looked cute sleeping.

_"Whoa Arcee, don't get carried away. You don't want to keep having these kind of thoughts. What if he someday leaves like Cliff, or Tailgate?"_

She shook those thoughts out of her head trying not to think about the subject.

"Still, he does look pretty cute."

Arcee smiled to herself and let recharge take over her systems.

Aaaahhhh Yeeaaahhh. First chapter done! Whoo!

Well, to all the readers that read the chapter thank you and please leave an idea or just a compliment or helpful criticism or even an OC idea. No flaming please. If I like your idea I might put it in a chapter and give you credit for it too. My goal is to get 5 reviews for this one chapter and if you are the first or fifth reviewer I will read a chapter of one of your own stories and make a nice review on it. Peace my brothas and sistas. And to all of those down in the dumps here is something to cheer you up. I can't remember if I made it up or if I heard it in a movie.

"When you feel like you've hit rock bottom. There is no other way to go except up."

This is the Legacy signing off! PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

Bumblebee's Beeps

I don't own Transformers or any of its characters, Hasbro does. Sooo….yeah. On with the story.

Arcee woke up with a start. She had yet another dream of Cliffjumper. This time she was on patrol with him and they had just found an energon deposit.

Arcee's dream

"Hey Cliff, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If by that you mean a decent sized energon signature than yeah, I see it too."

" It's been awhile since we've found any worth carrying back to base."

" Tell me about it. Cons with their warship seem to be able to find the stuff before we can even transform.

"An all too true fact. Well, let's get down there and call for a ground bridge."

"Way ahead of you, 'Cee."

By the time Arcee arrived at the location for the energon, Cliffjumper was already using his portable saw to cut the energon into smaller pieces for easier transport. The femme shook her head with a smirk on her face at her partners impatience.

"Cliff, you shouldn't just go in without checking for traps. For all we know this place could be rigged to blow in a matter of seconds."

"Don't worry so much Arcee." He drawled. "If there were traps here than there would be footprints on the ground. You need to loosen up a little bit."

"Cliffjumper you know why we can't do that. The cons could show up at any second and…."

Arcee was cut off by a shadow that seemed to block out the bright sun of the Nevada desert. The femme turned to the sky to see a huge ship right above them.

"Scrap! Take cover! That's the Nemesis." The red mech exclaimed.

The duo found a hiding place behind a pillar of energon sticking out the ground. Not the best choice because of the….explosive events that happen when the energon is fired upon.

"What a way to start the day huh?" The red mech joked.

"Yeah, finding energon and getting in a firefight. "The femme joked. "You don't get one without the other."

The two were cut off by the sound of several heavy objects landing on the ground nearby. Cliffjumper peeked around the corner of his cover to see what it was.

"Cons. Surprise, surprise."

"Primus. Why can't they just go frag each other instead of ruining everything?"

"I don't know, but let's go ask them." The mech said, transforming his hands into blasters.

The two Autobots shot at the Decepticon drones to try and protect the energon they had found. They knew the drones would be hesitant in shooting back because the blast of the explosion from the energon would blow the entire deposit, with them in it.

Arcee turned away from Cliffjumper to shoot at the mindless drones.

"Cliff, do you see any kind of better cover? "

She turned around in confusion and what she saw made her gasp in shock.

"Cliff!"

A Decepticon had managed to make its way to Cliffjumper and jam something that the femme couldn't see into his chassis. Arcee shot said drone in the head causing him to be tossed back.

"Cliff, are you alright?" The Arcee asked in worry.

She turned him around to be greeted by a zombified Cliffjumper. She could now see that what the con had placed in Cliffjumper's chassis was a small clump of dark energon.

"Aahh! Cliff!"

The zombified Cliffjumper grabbed Arcee and shouted at her.

"Why Arcee! Why? YOU could have prevented this but YOU weren't fast enough! This is YOUR FAULT!"

End of Dream

Arcee looked towards Bee and felt a wave of sadness wash over her. This time there was no one to comfort her from her nightmare. Bee was so sweet. He was always there. He was a great listener and he would always say how he felt about something. He was so likeable you couldn't help but find him cute. She realized that no matter how much Bee did for someone, he would never ask for something in return. He was so selfless.

She was still staring at his unconscious form. Leaning over, she gave his resting frame a hug. She hadn't been hugged or given a hug in so long that it was a foreign feeling for her. Bumblebee remained motionless and all the femme could sense was the beep of the machine keeping track of his spark beat.

Suddenly the machine began to beep loudly and a warning came onto the screen written in cybertronian.

"Scrap! Ratchet, get your aft over to the medbay. Somethings happening to Bee!"

"Ugh. Hold on I'm just getting out of recharge I'll be there in a nanoclick." The Autobot medic grumbled over the comlink.

"Hurry!"

The medic ran into the room and came over to where the sleeping mech was. He checked the monitor and looked through a pile of various mechanical devices.

"No. No Wait…no. Hey, I've been looking for this for ages. I should probably put it somewhere where Bulkhead can't find and break it."

"Ratchet! Hurry up and help Bumblebee! He's in trouble."

"Don't worry Arcee I know what happened. His painkillers wore off and he began to feel his injjuries. That is what caused his spark rate to go up. He's going to be fine. Are you alright Arcee? You looked like you were about to have a spark attack."

"Well…..don't judge me. I was worried for him. He is my teammate after all."

"Is he your teammate, or something else?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

The mech backed up and held his servos up.

"Nothing. I was just, as the children say, 'yanking your chain'". I just thought you were going to say best friend or something."

"Well…..just forget it….and don't do it again."

"Temper, temper Arcee. You've got to learn to control it."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. I get it Ratch."

The medic gave one final glance at her before departing to his quarters. Arcee turned around and looked at Bumblebee.

_ "What is happening to me. First I start thinking that Bumblebee is cute and then I burst out at Ratchet for not hurrying up and helping him. I need to get my head on straight. I just can't help but feel that I need Bee more than I know. Maybe I do. Maybe Ratchet was right. Maybe I do think of Bee as something else besides just a teammate or friend. Maybe I like him. Ugh, all these maybes are making my processor hurt."_

Arcee was about to leave to her quarters when she gave one last glance at Bee. She was thinking of doing something that she has never done to or done with anyone before.

She leaned over Bumblebee's sleeping form and made her metallic lips into a puckered shape. She hesitated, trying to gather up the courage to do it.

"_Come on Arcee. Just do it. No one is here and Bee's asleep. You've never been afraid to do anything before."_

The femme closed her optics in an attempt to make herself less nervous. It helped slightly but not enough so that she wouldn't hesitate. She ever so slowly brought her head lower and lower, nearing Bumblebee's own head. When she felt something hit her lips she opened her optics to see that she had finally made contact with Bumblebee's own metallic lips. As she began to finally realize she had done it, she began to get into it more and more, savoring the gentle but firm kiss. She felt as if she could die then and there with no regrets. She didn't want it to end but she had to pull back slowly to not get too into it. She began to walk away towards her quarters. She couldn't help but smile at herself that she had kissed the most caring and fun loving mech she had ever met. She smiled and that night she didn't have nightmares or dreams about winning the war against the Decepticons. No, she dreamt about reliving that special kiss over and over again. She dreamt of her first kiss with the mech she liked and maybe one day…..loved.

Yo, wudd-up this is TheLegacy finished with his second chapter of his first successful story of actually getting reviews! Anyway do you see the button right there? No lower. Lower. Lower. Lower. Wait that's too low. Up a little and stop it should say review so do what that button says and review my story. Well heres some advice for all those being bullied. Stay strong and don't back down.

"If they call you a nerd don't worry, because YOU will be the one with a great job, big house, and all the money you will need and THEY will be some street junkie.

If they call you fat don't worry because THEY are probably the anorexic wh***s in the school.

If they call you gay tell them that they are right because gay literally means happy."

Well that's all I've got to say to you all and thanks for reading my story. Remember to review and give me some ideas in those reviews or over PM. If you want to leave an OC than go ahead and I might use it. I'll give you full credit for it and I will read and possibly review one of your stories. If you think that my sayings are helpful than PM me and I'll give you some more advice. P.S. I made that advice myself. I thought of it right before I went to bed last night. Anyway I'm out so I'll seeya later. PEACE OUT!

-TheLegacy79


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

YO. I'm back for my third chapter. I need start finishing my chapters sooner. I've been up till 2 in the morning trying to finish them. As soon as I'm about to fall asleep I remember that others are waiting for me to update my story so you guys are my inspiration. Thanks! You guys rock. Oh sorry and all you gals too. P.S. I'm a guy. I am good in my English and Reading classes but I'm just too lazy or busy to do anything about it. Don't judge me that I'm writing romance stories. Any way here is the Disclaimer. (Whispering) That's your cue Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: TheLegacy79 does not own Transformers or its characters. He only owns the OCs that pop in his head while writing or tending to his dragon farm.

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

Bumblebee's Beeps

**Bumblebee's POV**

My internal clock was counting down the time until I would awaken. Of course, I didn't realize I was unconscious until I actually woke up. How ironic. All I could remember was being in a fist fight with two cons, a sharp pain, and then only darkness. As soon as my optics onlined, I panicked and immediately sat up from my lay back position. I looked around in alarm and forced myself to calm down for I soon realized that I was in the medbay. Wait. The medbay! Than what happened to Arcee! Was she alright? I sure hope so. She's my best friend. We grew up with each other and I don't know what I would do if she were to get hurt because I was not more careful in the fight. It would be my fault. Once again I looked around to find that she wasn't in the medbay with me. That could only mean that she was alright because I would not be here if she weren't. She would have had to call for a ground bridge to get me some help before I were to lose too much energon. The others would not have come in time to help. I leaned back down in relief. I laid there for a few moments before boredom reached into my processor. I sat back up to find Bulkhead to see if he wanted to play a match of that well known human sport. Ugh, I can't for the life of me remember what it was called. It involved a basket and you had to throw a ball into it. I decided not to worry about it for now. I'm sure Bulkhead would remember what it was called.

When I tried to stand up I immediately felt woozy. I heard metal footsteps coming from the hallway. I was about to climb back onto the med table but I was seeing triple of….everything. I couldn't find my way back to my resting place. I feared that the one walking down the hallway was Ratchet. When he wanted to be scary he could be, and there was nothing he hated more than patients who ended up hurting themselves more. Causing more work for him. I closed my optics, just waiting for the yelling and the unavoidable wrench that would make its way through the air to my helm. When it never came I opened my optics to see what had happened. In front of me wasn't an angry Ratchet but a surprised Arcee. I have had mixed emotions for this femme ever since…well the cybertronian equivalent of puberty hit me. I stopped thinking about my intimate emotions when Arcee and I became old enough to go through Autobot basic training. Relationships just weren't on my mind when the cons started shooting at me. It was more of a "Shoot first feel later," kind of situation, but now that that I'm back at the base my feelings have caught back up to me.

**Arcee's POV**

Ratchet had ordered me to check up on Bumblebee to see if his readings were normal. I thought he would still just be unconscious not walking around in circles, looking for something with clear confusion on his faceplates. He stood still for a second before looking who had entered the room. He looked straight at me with those big, cute, and bright blue optics of his. They looked so deep that someone, especially me, could stare into them for eternity and never want to stop. I shook my helm to get rid of the thoughts.

"Bee, you shouldn't be up and walking. Be glad I'm not Ratchet or he would probably throw his wrench extra hard. You know how he is."

He didn't reply. Instead he just sat back down on the med table and patted the spot next to him with a look of relief on his faceplates. I gladly took him up on his offer and sat next to him. Wow. Who knew this mech could bring out the youngling within me again. Just like the old days.

**Author's POV**

"Hey Arcee. What happened? Did we win the fight?"

"You've just been stabbed and you're worried if we won? I don't think I'll ever understand you Bee." Arcee said shaking her head with a smirk on her faceplates.

"You can't blame me 'Cee. Losing to a con is more embarrassing than revealing your bare protoform to the entire human population. "

"Haha, can't argue with that logic." The femme laughed at his little joke.

The duo spent about a half hour just talking and reminiscing in the old days when they were still younglings. They were somehow caught in other….personal matters while they were talking.

"Hahaha Ok, Ok. So she gave you a kiss on the cheek and you wouldn't stop yelling that you had cooties?"

"Well, Elita shouldn't have done that to me. It may have been Spark Day, but that's no reason to just give me one out of the blue. I was still too young to know that it was a good thing." The mech said with a humorous smile."

"Really? Well NOW do you think that it's a good thing?"

The femme covered her mouth, wishing she had never said something so embarrassing in front of him.

The mech looked at her with a questionable stare. They stared at each other for a while, Bumblebee with an amused smile on his face and Arcee with an embarrassed frown.

"Actually Arcee, I do think it's a good thing now. I may have not back then, but now I'm older and more mature…..kind of. "

The femme seemed to brighten up at this. A devious smile on her faceplates.

"Well than mister "Mature". If you weren't embarrassed, which femme would you have wanted to kiss back then?"

The mech froze. Was she really asking him this?

"Well….I can't tell you."

"Why not? I thought you were more mature?"

"I am, but you won't approve of who it is."

"Just tell me Bee. I won't tease you about it." Arcee said with sincerity in her voice.

"Um ….well….it would be you Arcee."

The femme looked him with surprise in her optics. She didn't know whether she should come clean to him or just not answer with full honesty. Bumblebee was fearful for the answer she would give to him. Would she hate him? Accept it? Respond positively? Even respond negatively. He just needed an answer from her. What he didn't expect was her to suddenly hug him, her face hidden from his view.

"That's so sweet Bee."

"R…really?"

"Yeah. Uh Bumblebee, I just want you to know that….well….I like you. You know, as more than just a friend."

"Do you mean like as in a teammate?"

The femme felt as if she was going to what Miko explained as sweat drop.

"Uh, no Bee. I meant as in that I **like **like you."

The femme felt as if she was about to burst. So when he hugged her, she panicked because she really thought she would.

"That's great Arcee. Because I really like you too."

The femme hugged him back returning his affection.

"Bee, I'm glad I finally told you. It was really messing me up inside and I started to feel guilty for letting you get hurt."

"Don't feel that way 'Cee. It wouldn't have been your fault. It doesn't matter now because I'm alright and you didn't get hurt."

"Bee, I guess being one of the only sparklings left isn't so bad. After all, I have you all to myself.

The femme smiled and leaned on him with her back to his front. She turned around and found him looking straight back at her. They were caught in each others gaze and they had no intent in getting out of it. They slowly began to move their faceplates closer and closer. As soon as their lips met they felt a surge of affection go through each other. They were enjoying it too. When they separated Bumblebee leaned in for another kiss but Arcee put a digit to his mouth.

"Later Bee, gotta save this for later. After all, there are better places and better times to do this kind of things. Besides you need rest you're still in pretty bad shape and I don't want you to get more hurt." The femme told him with a cute smile and a wink of the optic.

"O…OK. I guess I'll see you later beautiful."

"I wouldn't have it any other way handsome."

With that the femme left the medbay with a new sway to her hips and a tiny barely noticeable skip to her step she hasn't used since she was barely a youngling.

**End of Chapter**

Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as possible. Here is some advice for those who have been tempted to do drugs.

"If….WHEN it happens. Just say no and keep on saying no. Change the subject or even just leave. Don't give in. Stay strong. If you say no, then you are already a stronger person than who offered you the drug in the first place. Stay sturdy. Don't go with the crowd because then you are just an average person. You are unique because YOU are YOUR OWN person with your own personality. Don't try and copy someone else. THEY aren't YOU. Make your own LEGACY."

Well that's it for now. Guess I'll seeya later. Don't forget to review and send your own idea to me in a PM for privacy. I'll give you credit for the idea or OC. You rock for reading. Remember to stay strong no matter what. Stay strong. Stay sturdy. Never give in. And never ever give up.

This is TheLegacy79 signing out. PEACE OUT!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yo, this is TheLegacy79 here with my fourth chapter for this story. Don't hesitate to review. I want to know what you think of my story and helpful criticism is very appreciated. Anyway, here is the disclaimer to tell you a sad but all too true fact.

Disclaimer: TheLegacy79 does not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. He may or may not own OCs that show up in the story.

**3 Weeks after confession to each other.**

**Author's POV**

Most of the Autobot team was in the docking bay. Waiting in case of Decepticon activity that came up on the radar.

The only ones that were absent were Optimus Prime and Bumblebee. A fact that put the only femme on the team slightly on edge.

The femme looked around to make sure she had not over seen her mechfriend while he was behind Bulkhead.

Ratchet seemed to notice this and quickly corrected her confusion.

"Optimus is out on an energon scouting patrol."

"And Bumblebee?" The femme questioned.

"Well if he is following my directions he should be in his quarters, manually checking over his systems to make sure he is functioning well mentally."

"Thanks Ratchet."

The femme was having a hard time trying not to show that she wanted to join her mech and be with him in his…discrete location. She had not told Ratchet or the rest of the team that she and Bumblebee were together. After all, they still had a war to win and there didn't seem to be an end anytime soon.

As soon as the femme was out of eye sight of the others, she sped up her pace to hopefully reach Bumblebee's quarters before he got tired of listening to Ratchet and decided to go out racing to try and beat his overall time. Again.

**Arcee's POV**

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I would never admit it, but I was excited in visiting Bee. In his quarters we would be alone with each other. I haven't told anyone about Bee and me. There was a war going on after all and the last thing we needed was Bulkhead being distracted by the fact that Bee and I are together while he's in a fire fight.

When I reached Bee's room I listened for the sound of his footsteps. I didn't get footsteps but I did hear the sound of outer armor scraping against the semi-hard surface of a recharge berth. That meant he was just waking up.

_"Yes, I caught him just in time."_

I knocked on his door.

"Bee? Can I come in?"

He recognized it as me and invited me in. I opened his door and there he was sitting on his berth waiting for me to join him.

"Hey Bee, just wanted to know if you wanted to take a drive with me."

"Arcee, you and I both know what you're really here for." The mech said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said turning around to not let him see my smile.

"Really? Then I guess _this_ wouldn't change your mind."

The mech stood up and picked me up in his arms.

"Bee next time you just need to ask to get close to me." I told him. It felt so good to finallt feel and act like a youngling in front of him.

"I'll make sure to remember that."

**Author's POV**

There was a moment of them just enjoying each other's presence. Arcee lifted her head to look into his optics as he looked down to look into hers. Their faceplates suddenly heated up, and it was almost impossible to hide it.

"Why are we still so nervous to just be next to each other?"

"I already know my reason 'Cee. No matter what I'm still gonna be shocked that I was lucky enough to have met you. Your great Arcee and I'm glad that it was you who I grew up with."

"Bumblebee that was very sweet of you. I wish you could know how relieved I was when you said that you liked me the same as I do you. "

They looked into each other's optics with a gaze of affection and a hint of nervousness. They slowly and nervously began to once again move each other's helms closer to the other's. Just before their lips met they paused for a second to mentally pinch themselves and make sure this was not some wild dream. When they found that this was actually happening they grinned and brought their lips together with no intent in stopping short this time. To everyone else it may have looked like just an average kiss, but to them it was pure heaven. To be next to each other, to be together, to kiss each other. To them it was a dream come true. When they kissed it was only them in the universe. There was no war, there were no Decepticons, there wasn't even a Team Prime. There was only them and their wonderful kiss. Them with only each other to pay attention to. Just them and only them.

They stayed like that just kissing each other with Arcee sitting on his lap and with her arms around his neck, and Bumblebee in his sitting position trying to give Arcee as much comfort as possible while they kissed.

Then an idea struck Arcee. Being a bot to usually take charge of situations, she slightly opened her optics to see his reaction. She slowly moved her glossa towards his lips and when they made contact she licked them gently to ask for entrance.

Bumblebee opened his optics a little to look at Arcee and make sure she had meant to do that. When he saw her look of certainty he opened his mouth and let her glossa begin to slowly explore the inside of his mouth. It wasn't long before he began to wrestle her glossa with his own. Each never giving an inch in their struggle for dominance. They each moaned from the sensation of them exploring each other's mouths in such an intimate way. Glad they could share this moment together. They slowly separated. Leaving themselves with a hunger to start the whole event over again.

"Now then Mr. Bumblebee. How about that drive?"

Arcee got off of his lap and let him stand up. He then walked up to her and gave her one last peck on the lips which she happily returned.

"Sounds like a plan, though, I hope that wasn't the end of our little session was it?"

"Not even close Bee, trust me." The femme said giving him a peck on the cheek."

The mech opened the door and bowed before her. The universal sign of "After you Milady."

The femme nodded at him and walked past him into the hallway.

"Arcee? What were you doing in Bee's quarters?"

**End of Chapter 4**

Holy crud sorry for the cliffhanger please don't hate me for it. I'll update ASAP. I just wanted to try a cliffhanger and see how you all would react to it. I'm such a tease aren't I? Well, this time there are two pieces of advice. One for guys the other for girls.

Guys: Don't worry. Women were created to be loved not understood.

Girls: Take your time to know him and if he tries to do anything funny…..make him regret even _trying._

Well, that's it for now and never forget to make your own LEGACY in this great big world of ours. PEACE OUT!

-TheLegacy79


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey wuz-up. This is TheLegacy79 with a new chapter. Sorry it took me so long but I've been going to the weight room a lot lately and I've had less time to write and stuff.** **I still don't know how many chapters there will be to this story.** **I guess until I just can't do anything with it any more.** **Minimus Prime, if you are reading, there just might be a surprise in either this chapter or the next.** **You will have to read and find out. ;D Disclaimer, please tell all of our readers what we both know.**

Disclaimer: **TheLegacy79 does not own Transformers Prime.** **He only owns this story and some OCs that may or may not show up.**

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

Bumblebee's Beeps

**Author's POV**

"Arcee? What were you doing in Bee's quarters?

Arcee was facing away from the curious mech. Her optics widened in shock. She turned around to see Optimus with a questioning look on his faceplates.

"I was just helping Bee with looking over his systems. He feels useless when he just lays around all day, and Ratchet won't let him go on patrol." The femme said trying dearly to not stutter or sound nervous.

"Arcee, please don't lie to me. I want the truth and only the truth." Optimus said with a stern, yet not angry or threatening, tone.

Arcee tried to not give into the Prime's digging, but she knew she couldn't lie to him and get away with it. He was a Prime after all. He could sense someone's unease from a galaxy away. She slightly sighed in defeat.

"Sir, you can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Bumblebee is my….mechfriend. We didn't want to tell anyone because the last thing we needed was everyone to be distracted by this while we still had a war to win." The femme confessed, not being able to look into Prime's optics because of her embarrassment.

Optimus seemed to think this over in his processor. He still had his everyday solid look that never seemed to portray any kind of emotion at all. However, the femme knew better than to think that their leader had no emotions. He may not show it, but he cares deeply for all beings that are not trying to kill him.

"I have been suspecting that something like this was going on between the two of you. I have noticed that you would look over at Bumblebee more often than both have the right to choose who you want to be with. It is not my place in this universe to tell you how to live you lives. You and Bumblebee have the right idea in mind, but try not to keep this a secret for too long. Unfortunately, I do not see a near-by end to this war and it may seem stranger to the others then, than it would now."

The femme gathered up her courage and looked Optimus in the optics. She now had her usual tough-looking-femme attitude back. Although, she seemed less serious with her heated faceplates.

"Thank you Optimus for agreeing with what Bee and I are."

The Autobot leader nodded and continued on his way to his quarters. Completely unfazed that two of his warriors were in an intimate relationship.

Arcee gave another glance to Optimus before returning to Bumblebee's quarters.

"Bumblebee, I need to tell you something." The femme said trying to keep her serious demeanor.

"I already know Arcee, you and Optimus were just outside my door after all. When ni heard you talking to someone I peeked outside to see what was happening."

"Than why didn't you come out and help me tell him? Do you have any idea how awkward it was to tell him that you and I are dating!" The femme said with annoyance in her tone.

She turned around, annoyed. The yellow and black mech walked over to her and hugged her from behind, pressing his chassis to her upper back.

"I'm sorry Arcee, I just couldn't resist. The look on your face was priceless when you kept looking at the ground."

"You aren't helping yourself you know." The femme said still slightly annoyed.

The mech slid his servo down her back in an attempt to sooth her. A week prior he found that she was ticklish in a small spot just at the center of her back. When he reached it felt the femme shift. He lightly tickled her in that spot to make her let out a giggle. When she refused to comply he increased the pressure of his tickling. The femme smiled and shifted again, this time a little more than she did last time. She wasn't about to let him win. Seeing that he couldn't break her, the mech wrapped his arms around her for the second time.

"Arcee look at me." Bumblebee said with a slight pleading tone.

The femme looked up at him. She was still facing away from him so all she could see were his faceplates when she looked up.

The mech looked into her optics with a look of affection. There the big-blue optics she loved so much. The ones she didn't want to ever look away from. They seemed to always catch her in some sort of trap. She felt so grateful that she could have someone as special as Bumblebee in her life. He was like a star, with his everlasting hopeful personality. He was someone that was impossible to break mentally. Bumblebee was the definition of hope. Even after his Creators were slaughtered in front of him by the Decepticons; after he was scavenging for energon in the ruins of the once great Autobot city, Iacon; after he was forced to go through Autobot basic training eons before the original required age; and even after he had his voice modulator ripped out by Megatron himself, Bumblebee always ha hope. She smiled.

To this, the mech also smiled. He loved her smile so much. It made him feel that everything was going to be alright. That nothing was a threat in the entire world. What he liked most about her was her stubborn, yet caring, attitude. She was caring enough to take a bullet for any one of them, yet she was persistent enough to not quit until the task was done in the best way possible. She was also beautiful. She was the kind of femme who could make battle-hardened war veterans melt in her hands. She could make mechs get into fights over her. However, that wasn't what amazed him. What amazed him was that she was his. She was his as he was hers. He felt like the luckiest mech in the world to have Arcee.

Bumblebee began to lean in for a kiss. Arcee noticed this and stood on her metallic toes to reach the lips of the taller mech.

Their lips met in a gentle kiss. They kissed for what felt like hours when it was actually just a few seconds.

That is when Ratchet's voice echoed over their comlinks.

"Come to the docking bay immediately! There are four energy signatures that just entered Earth's atmosphere."

Arcee growled and put two of her digits to the side of her head to activate her own comlink.

"Ratchet, I'm busy at the moment." The femme said over the comlink with anger in her tone.

"I don't care if Unicron is trying to squeeze the life out of you, get all of your afts over here!"

With that, Ratchet ended the comlink.

The femme groaned and turned her head to Bumblebee. She was angry that Ratchet disturbed her "private" time with her mech.

"Don't worry Arcee. We can continue what we were doing later." The mech said, trying to sooth her anger.

He smiled and that was all he needed. The femme managed to let out a smile too.

They walked side by side into the docking bay where a frantic Ratchet was waiting for them to join in the pressing matter at hand.

"OK Ratchet," The femme started, "What is it that has your hip plating half way up your aft?

"Arcee, I am going to pretend that statement was never uttered. I am far too preoccupied by what was picked up on the radar just a few moments ago.

He pointed to the screen that had four smudged lights on it. They were slowly moving lower and lower on the screen.

"These are energon signatures, but not just any energon signatures.

He zoomed into one of the smudges and enhanced the video. On the screen were symbols that only two of the bots present could decipher.

"Ratchet, please tell me you are seeing what I am seeing." Optimus said with a look of shock on his face plates.

"You aren't crazy Optimus, I see it too." The red medic replied, still staring at the screen.

The others just stood still. Energon signatures meant that they had to belong to Cybertronians such as themselves. Those symbols looked like a form of Cybertronian writing, but they looked more like a lot of mixed up letters instead of actual words.

"Well then? What are they? Are they Autobots or Decepticons?" The curious young mech looked at the medic hoping for answers.

"They are Autobots. The symbols on their planetary landing capsules are written in code. When that code is deciphered, it says that they do not want to cause harm and they just want to get home. It was issued during the end of the Great War when we had to leave Cybertron in search of other worlds that could fit our needs. However, the symbols were meant for a more intelligent and older race than the humans.

"If that's the case, then shouldn't we go and meet them where they will land to make sure that the Cons don't get to them first?" The femme butted into the conversation.

"I am preparing a ground bridge as we speak." The usually cranky mech said with a barely noticeable smile.

A bridge opened up and the entire team stepped into it, shaking off the usual strange tingle of teleporting hundreds of miles in a matter of seconds. They all looked around and the only thing worth noting were four fireballs heading for the ground about a mile away from them.

"Bumblebee and Arcee, since you two are faster than me and Bulkhead, I need you two to go ahead and find the ones who just landed. After that, call for a ground bridge and tell us you have successfully made contact with the new arrivals. Bulkhead and I will patrol the area to make sure that none of them are taken or injured in case the Decepticons attack." Optimus said with his loud, but calm, leadership voice.

The entire team nodded and Bumblebee and Arcee sped off to the crash site. They didn't say anything. It was a time of action, not a time of romance. Whatever….whoever had just landed could actually be part of a Decepticon trap. In this war you could never be too sure about anything. It's better to be safe than sorry.

The duo drove into a large cloud of up-rising dust. They transformed into their bi-pedal form and Bumblebee activated the headlights on his chassis. They walked through the dust slowly as to not startle or aware the new arrivals.

"Hello? Is anyone there? We need help. Someone is injured over here, and they are leaking fast." A strange voice said with some desperation in their voice.

The one who spoke was obviously a femme. It was far too feminine for it to be a mech's. She also sounded young, maybe even younger than Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Don't worry. We are coming to help. We don't want to fight." Arcee replied, "Just flash a light so we can know where you are."

There was a moment's hesitation before a small light came into view. They followed the light and a big black and gray mech and a mostly blue, but with a silver trim, femme came into view. Both of them had a weapon out and concentrated looks on their faceplates. Behind them there were two femmes. One of them looked to be fully grown and the other was the one who called out for help.

When the battle-ready mech and femme saw who had come to help, they were shocked.

"Bee?" The black and gray mech said with a gruff voice.

"Ironhide? Is that you?"

Whoa didn't think I would end the story there. I wanted to keep the rest as a surprise for later. First one to PM me on who the femme next to Ironhide is, gets a review. Start guessing people. Sorry Minimus, you will just have to read the next chapter to find your surprise. Everyone thank Field Empathy for helping me correct my stories. She is finding the mistakes I oversee. She rocks go and read her stories. Here is your chapter-ly dose of advice.

"Every great person out there had a dream. The only reason they made that dream come true is because they didn't give up on that dream. Don't let go of your dreams, hold them and let them blossom into something amazing. It takes a while for a dream to take action though. So be patient and hope for the best. The world will deny you. The world is afraid to follow their dreams because they think it is just a dream and not reality. They are so wrong. They are just too afraid to do anything about their dreams. They won't have the will to make that dream come true. They give up before the fight even starts. Don't give up. The ones who go the extra mile into their dreams are the ones who get the farthest in life. Please, don't give up. Don't care what others think. They are the ones who let their dreams go. Not you. Please, just don't give up. Don't let go."

There you go. Use that however you want to use it. Everyone remember to make your own LEGACY! Now look for a button that says "review" and click it. It likes to be clicked on. Make that button happy!

Please review. Oh wait I said to review already. (shrugs) It's OK.

This is TheLegacy79 signing out. PEACE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This is TheLegacy79 with a sixth chapter. I honestly didn't think I would make it this far. I thought of just doing a story and be done with it. WRONG! I got hooked on it and I can't stop because certain shady characters would put a bounty on my aft. Minimus Prime THIS is the chapter where your surprise comes in. I'm typing at 3:30 in the morning so I might be making more errors than usual. I'm tired but the people must have their dose of fanfiction so here goes nothing. Disclaimer, tell all the good people what is true. (Yawn) I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this been asleep a lot lately.**

**Disclaimer: TheLegacy79 does not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. He only owns the other stuff that is NOT in the Transformers series.**

**Enjoy.**

**Author's POV**

"Ironhide? Is that you?"The yellow mech beeped with astonishment.

"Bumblebee….Arcee?" The black and grey mech responded with just as much astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing." Bumblebee beeped.

"Ironhide, this isn't the time to be making small talk with our younglings. We need to get Elita some medical help right away. She's losing energon fast." The blue and silver femme next to him said.

"Right, got caught in the moment is all. I just haven't seen them in a while. I missed our little younglings."

Ironhide turned to Bumblebee and Arcee.

"Listen you guys, we need to get Elita some help. Show us where your base is so we can do just that."

The two nodded. Ironhide transformed into a cybertronian looking truck. It still had the trunk bay, (Author's Note: I don't know what it's called. XD), that could be used to carry various things. In this case an injured Elita One.

The femme got out of Bumblebee's way to let him pick up Elita and place her on Ironhide's trunk. She was a little shorter than Arcee and she seemed to be startled at the events that were transpiring. She seemed to be one who liked to kick-back, relax, and make people laugh. Her neon green with a silver trim armor seemed like it was specially made for her. It expressed her individuality and at the same time protected her from the dangers of a battlefield. Her ankles, wrists, elbows, shoulders, and knees were black. She had bright blue optics that looked like they belonged to a cyber-puppy. She had a slim yet solid body. In short she was an attractive femme.

When Bumblebee was done loading Elita onto Ironhide's trunk, he transformed into his own vehicle form. They had to get back to base before Elita lost too much energon.

As they were all heading back, Bumblebee opened a comlink with Ironhide.

"So who is the one who came here with you all?" The yellow muscle car sent over the link.

"Her name is Minimus, Minimus _Prime._ Why, are you planning on putting the moves on her?' The black mech sent back with an obvious mocking tone to his voice.

"What? No! I just wanted to know who would be living on the base with us. Besides, I'm not looking for a femme right now. Wait, did you say _Prime?_

"Yeah do you remember when the femmes went into hiding? Well, probably not. You were still very young. Anyway, during that time Elita was pregnant with Minimus and she had to give birth to her while she was on the run. Chromia had to deliver the youngling."

Now was a time of celebration and if there was one mech who appreciated a reuniting, it was Ironhide. When he relaxes he can be a pretty fun mech to be around. However, this was very rare for Ironhide. He would always be so serious and in some bot's optics maybe a little evil. This was actually the exact opposite of Ironhide. He always had a tough mech attitude but inside he was actually very caring. He may have a rough attitude but no matter what happens he would die for any Autobot out there. If you needed to take over a Decepticon base, Ironhide was the one to call. If you needed an operation that would save your life, Ironhide would be the one to donate whatever you needed. If you needed something to blow up, Ironhide was _definitely _the one you wanted.

A blue and silver motorcycle pulled up beside Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee, I need you to do me a favor." Chromia said

"Yes? What is it?"

"I need you and Arcee to hang around Minimus for awhile. She hasn't had a chance to meet others her age so she might be a little shy."

"Okay, no problem. She's probably going to be hanging around Arcee more than me anyway. If she's really as shy as you say, she will want to be around another femme than a mech."

"Thanks Bumblebee. I knew I could count on you."

The femme switched to a private comlink with her adopted youngling. Bumblebee had a private comlink with most of the team. When he was growing up, the Decepticons were always attacking the base and he needed a way to communicate with the others in-case of emergencies. Chromia's hadn't been used in a long while because of the femme population having to go into hiding during the Great War.

"Don't worry. I already asked Arcee and she's on board with it. She seemed to be more into it when I mentioned that you would be helping." The femme said over the internal link with a teasing tone. "I know what's going on and we will talk about this later youngling."

Even though he couldn't see her faceplates, Bumblebee knew that she was smiling. He was her adopted youngling after all. He had spent his nearly his entire life as her youngling. His original Creators had been gunned down when he was a youngling in the former Autobot city, Iacon. Optimus Prime and Ratchet had found him in the rubble of his old home nest to his offlined parents. They were surprised he wasn't offline himself. It was nothing short of a miracle.

Arcee was found two days later at one of the emergency youth sectors. They were used in-case something happened to the original ones. Like Bumblebee, Arcee was found next to her Creators. Her mother was still hugging Arcee to her cold chassis, protecting her from any harm.

The base came into sight. Bumblebee didn't know whether to happy or worried. They had just found other Autobots and what's more is that two of them are his Guardian Creators. However, they also had an injured and dying Elita One. It was going to be more hectic at the base now, that's for sure. Ratchet with scolding Elita to stop moving around so much with her injures, Optimus telling Ratchet to ease up on her, and Ironhide and Chromia's grunts and moans for when they decided to have some _private time. _Yeah, quite the hectic base.

**Well there you go. Did you hate, like, or love it. Maybe it was somewhere in between. **_**Maybe**_** you should click that amazing button that says review. Yeah, you know what button I'm talking about. THAT button. It's for a good cause if you click it. Each review will give me more and more inspiration to write er….type **_**faster.**_** So click that thing….please? For me? Anyway here's your advice for the chapter. It centers on the readers out there who have been sexually abused by someone.**

"**Be strong and brave and tell someone. You can't let them get away with it. They don't deserve to be out there enjoying freedom when they have hurt you in such a way. If this has happened to you then it has already passed. By telling someone, YOU prevented it from happening again to you or someone else. YOU can change the future. YOU can bring the person who has hurt you to justice. Don't hesitate. Don't you dare think it was YOUR fault. It wasn't. YOU are the victim. YOU are the one who was hurt. YOU are the one who didn't deserve to have gone through that. Please don't give up on the world. If you give up than you are basically letting that person get away with it. Don't let it slide. The person who hurt you is the kind of person that shouldn't even be counted of as a human being. How can they do that to you. You didn't deserve it. I'm sorry. Everyone is sorry. We are all sorry that we weren't there. I wish I could make it better for you. Help you in any way at all. To help you get through this, but it is done and we can't change that. However, we **_**can **_**change what **_**will **_**happen. Only we can change the future and I want you to be brave enough to tell someone. Please all it takes is a phone call. Please."**

**To anyone who has already told and the person who did that to you was put in jail. If you don't feel good enough this is what my tio told me what they do to child molesters in jail or prison. They beat them up either until they die or until they are about to die. Depends how quick the guards get there. **

**So if you ever feel down about it. Think of that person being beat down. It might help.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and remember to make your own LEGACY out in this big beautiful world of ours. Make a difference. **

**I'm out. PEACE!**

**-TheLegacy79**


End file.
